<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you remember me? (i won't forget you) by StressyMessyAndDepressy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011509">will you remember me? (i won't forget you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy'>StressyMessyAndDepressy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>. . . or is it?, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, It is, Love Triangles, Multi, all hail thanosamki, also to advance the thanosamki agenda ofc, and another guest appearance from: tony stark, based on some bullshit on twitter, don't worry it's even worse when i use magic as an excuse for everything, feat. a guest appearance from: steve rogers, i promise this is a joke, it's all consensual :), not me using random unrelated characters to advance the plot, random plot conveniences is my middle name, thanosamki, yay more characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he looks back on his time with Thanos, it seems like it's always been in love with him.</i>
</p><p>Loki's two year romance with Thanos is over. He loves Sam, has spent years with him. But when Thanos returns, it's a battle for Loki's love that only one of them can win - but that isn't strictly true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Thanos/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thanos/Sam Wilson (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanosamki &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he looks back on his time with Thanos, it seems like it's always been in love with him. </p><p>It's odd, because gods such as himself don't fall into the <i>forever</i> trap - their lives aren't fleeting, like mortals who make foolish promises of <i>always</i> and <i>never</i>. Their lives stretch over millennia, and he's only known Thanos for about a decade. But there's always been something all-encompassing about Thanos, something that makes Loki want to give him everything and more.</p><p>It's why he couldn’t say no - could never say no - to Thanos asking him, after only two years, to attack Midgard. Two years of Thanos nursing him to health, of sweet, soft kisses and nights spent in the throes of lust, of the adrenaline rush that was falling in love with Thanos. Two years of feeling more accepted by him than he ever had on Asgard. It had only taken him two years. </p><p>And he had tried, god, had he tried. When it came to Thanos, he never did anything by halves - he had fallen for him fast and hard and completely willing, and he had done the same when it came to attacking Midgard. And yet he had failed, had been taken back to Asgard, and he thinks that’s the worst part of it. </p><p>He remembers realizing, in the split second after sitting up and realizing that, with the mortals looming above him, that he wouldn’t be able to go back to Thanos. His loss was second to the knowledge that he was going to lose Thanos’s adoring touches and kisses, that he was never going to be able to fall asleep tangled up with the sheets and Thanos. Thanos would have forgiven him, he knew, but he wasn’t there.</p><p>He had escaped, eventually, faked his death. He might have felt bad for Thor’s tears if he hadn’t shed so many of his own over Thanos. And still, he had looked far and wide, had searched everywhere for his love, and come up with nothing. </p><p>There’s still nothing. He’s never found him, and, eventually, he gave up. His love story was now no more than a summer fling, a daydream. </p><p>There’s something, however, he holds on to. A promise, sealed with a kiss. </p><p>
  <i>”I’ll come for you. No matter where you are. I’ll always be there, my love. I promise.”</i>
</p><p>It’s been eight years. He’s never let go of it, even though he likely should have, by now. He comforts himself with it when his thoughts linger on Thanos for a second too long. </p><p>Although, he thinks, shifting his head to glance at the warm body beside him, it’s happening less and less often.</p><p>As if awakened by his thoughts, Sam beside him groans, shifting as he slowly gains awareness. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Mm, does it matter?” Loki says, grinning mischievously. “It’s been long enough, I think.” They’re already undressed, so he easily rolls over on top of Sam, thighs straddling his hips, grinding down as he kisses Sam lazily.</p><p>“Your mouth tastes gross,” Sam says into his mouth, before breaking the kiss with a smile. “At least brush your teeth first.” </p><p>“Fine,” Loki says, rolling his eyes and climbing off, heading towards the bathroom door, going first to the sink and then to the shower. </p><p>Yes, he thinks as Sam knocks on the shower door, calling, “Space for one more?” He doesn’t need Thanos anymore.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Finally dressed and clothed, they’re sharing the kitchen, Sam at the stove watching his eggs and Loki at the coffee machine. “So,” Sam says, flicking the cooking oil onto the eggs. “Thor’s calling you back.”<p>“And your Captain Rogers is returning,” Loki replies. </p><p>“I think this week was a record,” Sam says thoughtfully. The eggs are done, shifted onto plates. “A whole uninterrupted week.”</p><p>“It would be longer if you would allow me to transport us to one of the other realms, perhaps one of my safe houses.”</p><p>“I know, but,” he sighs. “I want to go with you, but not now, when Steve needs me.”</p><p>Loki sighs, but just like every other time they’ve had this discussion, he relents. He knows that, while he can shift from place to place, realm to realm easily, Sam is tied down to Midgard by his responsibilities - although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t resent Captain America for it.</p><p>Loki shifts the two mugs to the table, just as Sam does the same to the plates. “When will I see you again?”</p><p>“Whenever Thor is done with me, I suppose,” Loki says. “When I am finished, I’ll come check on you.” It’s a system they’ve developed, to make sure Loki doesn’t intrude on Sam at a bad time. He and Sam have created a person for Loki to shapeshift into and visit Sam’s group therapy sessions with. Sam will ask him to stay after if it’s a good time. </p><p>Sam nods. They polish off the rest of their eggs in silence. Loki enjoys simply feeling Sam near him, watching him eat and smiling when he catches his eye. It’s quiet, and domestic, until there’s a knock at the door as Loki washes the dishes. They have time to share only a quick kiss before Loki shifts into a bird and flies away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>He never gets to come back.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i messed up the order of the panels but you know what we are going to roll with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their father is dead. And too many things follow. </p><p>Some of their people. All of their planet. And then when it seems they’re in the clear, their ship is stopped and destroyed and boarded and the rest of their people are killed. They have nothing.</p><p>It reminds him of how empty, how alone he was the first time he met Thanos.</p><p>And just as he thought it - there he is.</p><p>Large, muscular, and just as handsome as he remembered, he’s there in all his purple, gorgeous glory. Loki feels his breath leave his lungs, his heart drop straight into his bladder. 8 years, and there he is. Suddenly, it doesn’t matter. The wreckage around him, the death, Thor’s desperate gasps for breath - nothing matters.</p><p>He locks eyes with Thanos, and he opens his arms just as Loki jumps into them, crushing his mouth to Thanos’s. For a beautiful moment, there’s nothing and no one except for Loki and Thanos and the indescribable pull Loki feels towards him. </p><p>And then it’s over.</p><p>He takes a step back.</p><p>“I’m here,” Thanos says. “It took me years. But I’m here.” </p><p>“What-” His voice cracks. Before, when he had laid eyes on Thanos, he could feel nothing but an irresistible longing and the urge to <i>go to him, no matter what</i>. Now . . . now, there is 8 years of distance and separation between them. Loki still loves him - he always would, he thinks. Thanos had taken too large a spot in his heart for him to ever let go of. But there was no way they could ever be the same. “What took you so long?”</p><p>Thanos purses his lips. His servants, or whatever they are, clean up the carnage behind them. Thor is carted away. Loki barely notices. “I . . . I wanted to, Loki. Believe me.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” His throat tightens. He had spent years looking for Thanos. He had pulled out all the favours owed to him, he had left no rock unturned. He had done everything, <i>everything</i>, in his power to find Thanos. And yet . . . Thanos hadn’t even bothered to save him when things went awry.</p><p>“I couldn’t. There was too much left to do - but I swear, I <i>swear</i>, once I had set everything into motion, nothing could stop me from saving you. Nothing.” Thanos speaks passionately, the same way he had always talked about his plans to Loki: eyes shimmering, hands grasping Loki’s, looking directly into his eyes. Loki had always loved it when he was passionate.</p><p>Now it would always be tainted. “Was I really that expendable?” Loki says. His voice is small, and he hates it, but he feels strangely out of control. Everything has disappeared again, but instead of a longing, there’s heartbreak. A distant explosion rings in his ears. The ship shakes - or is that him?</p><p>“No,” Thanos says, firmly, as if he’s urging Loki to believe him. His hands clutch Loki’s ever tighter. “No, never.”</p><p>“Then why did you leave me?” And that was the reality. He had fooled himself into not believing it, but it was true. Thanos wasn’t looking for him. Didn’t even try. He had <i>left</i> him, plain and simple. He rips his hands away from Thanos’s grip. “Why did you <i>leave</i> me?!” </p><p>The tears that pool from his eyes are suddenly furious tears instead of devastated, his words angry and not helpless or disbelieving. Loki feels it and so can Thanos, who takes a step back, eyes widening, somehow looking more sorrowful as they do. He doesn’t answer, but instead says quietly, barely above a whisper, “I would do  <i>anything</i> for you.” For a second, Loki sees his eyes shimmer. Then he straightens, and they’re gone. “I’ll prove it to you,” he says roughly, and he clenches his fist. </p><p>Before Loki can blink, there’s a <i>BOOM</i> and everything fades to white.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>When he wakes up, he’s on Midgard, surrounded by people. He’s not sure how much time has passed, nor where he is, or  why. None of the people around him spare him a glance - they’re all preoccupied with the form of Thanos looming over them all. Midgardians have always been so small, Loki thinks absently.<p>Thanos grins at the group around them, then walks to Loki, grasping his hands tenderly. Loki, head still fuzzy and confused, doesn’t protest. “I told you I would do anything for you.” </p><p>Loki blinks. It had only been minutes, seconds, even, since he had said that. But there’s something wrong - something different, besides the obvious. The gold gauntlet on Thanos’s hand. Where once it had only one glittering gem, it now has six. He knows what they are: Infinity Stones. And to have collected all of them . . . time has passed. Years at the least, decades at the most. </p><p>But that’s wrong too. He spots Sam in the crowd, eyes wide and jaw agape. He is alive, and hasn’t aged a bit. It hasn’t been years, or decades. It may not have even been months.</p><p>But it doesn’t matter - just as he had thought when he had seen Thanos minutes earlier. It doesn’t matter, because Thanos is letting go of him and raising his gauntleted hand. “I should never have left you alone. I should have searched for you. And I promise, I would have, I <i>would have</i>, if I hadn’t been so desperate to get the stones for you. <i>For you.</i> But I know now, I should have found you first, should have fulfilled my plans with you by my side. Because you are worth more to me than any plan, more to me than any gems.” Thanos’s eyes look deep into him, shiny with tears that don’t disappear this time. “I’m sorry. But I promise, I will be better now. There will be nothing more dear to me in any world. I would move planets and galaxies for us.” Thanos poises his fingers, ready to snap. “And now I can.” </p><p>There’s a collective cry from everyone gathered around them, and Thanos snaps. </p><p>Silence, before everything immediately erupts into chaos. But Loki has eyes only for Thanos. “Why?” he whispers. </p><p>“To show you there is nothing I won’t do for you,” Thanos says back, equally quiet. “To show you everything I can do for you - <i>will</i> do for you. And because <i>this,”</i> he takes off the gauntlet, stares at it for a second, before presenting it to Loki. “Is for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for the twitter clout :) spread the thanosamki :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone!</p><p>thanks so much to everyone that said they liked my writing while simultaniously hating the thanosamki content - thanks for the praise :) </p><p>anyway enjoy this mostly filler chapter as we get to the good shit in the next couple chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand shakes as he reaches for the gauntlet. It’s heavy, and much too big for him to wear, but it doesn’t matter: currently, he is the most powerful being in the universe. There is, quite literally, nothing he can’t do. </p><p>And all because of Thanos. He looks up from the glove to Thanos, who is watching him tenderly. He swallows the emotion in his throat at seeing the stars in Thanos’s eyes. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I meant what I said,” Thanos says. “That I would do anything for you.”</p><p>“I . . . I know.” And he does. Now, with all six Infinity Stones in one hand and the second reaching out to tenderly stroke the side of Thanos’s face, he knows. </p><p>His fingers under Thanos’s chin, he reaches up, and Thanos reaches down and their lips touch. Loki feels on top of the world. Nothing can touch them now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>They have a palace now. Off of Earth, they scoured the universe, and found the most beautiful planet to spend the rest of their days: a clear view of the space, planets, and nebulas around them, surrounded by starry constellations at night, shrouded by crisp pink and white clouds in the daytime. Emerald, teal, and soft crystal blue leaves, shimmering with dew drops, decorating deep maroon trees, blooming flowers of every colour releasing sweet perfumes. Sunsets with three separate suns, never too bright, painting the sky shades of bright blue, orange, gold, and purple. Crystalline waterfalls, the soothing noise of rushing rivers, oceans with white sand contrasting clear blue. Mountains overlooking misty forests. And in the center of it all, their home.<p>It’s raining, right now, and even that’s beautiful, and it will only be even more so when it stops, leaving everything with a thin, shiny film of water and fresh smell. Loki sits at the windowsill, leaning against a pillow and on a cushion. The pitter-patter soothes his nerves, which he finds creeping up on his more and more. </p><p>He sighs and rests his head on his knees, curled up, face towards the window, watching tiny water droplets creep their way down the window. When they had first settled on the planet, it was bliss. A honeymoon phase, in which there was nothing wrong. No minor arguments, nothing. It was like their first two years. But the longer he spent with Thanos, the more he felt that there was . . . something wrong. </p><p>And he has no reason to think that, really. On the outside, everything is the same as it had been for the past months. It’ss . . . it’s a creeping feeling up his spine, a feeling that leaves him awake at night, staring at the stars and planets above the glass ceiling. </p><p>He sighs, and just like every other time he had sat to think about the <i>feeling</i>, he shakes his head and ignores the feeling once more. The rain has stopped, and he uncurls himself, standing up and making his way outside.</p><p>Just as he had thought, the air is crisp and clean and smells like it, too. The leaves shine and flowers beam as the light of one of the suns hits them in just the right way. Thanos is an addition to the beauty of the scene, sitting, legs crossed, just on the edge of a mountain, in a clearing surrounded by trees. His purple skin glows as the setting sun shines on him. Loki stops, and drinks it in. He wants to stay here forever, surrounded by the ethereal beauty of the planet and empyrean beauty of his lover. </p><p>And he can (if only that dreadful feeling would go away).</p><p>He walks up to Thanos, sits down next to him and presses a kiss to his cheek. Thanos turns suddenly, catching his lips with his and deepening the kiss. Loki hums contentedly into the kiss, before breaking it off and resting his head on Thanos’s shoulder. One of Thanos’s large but ever-gentle hands stroke his hair. Before them, the three suns set in unison, bathing the scene in colours of every shade.</p><p>For a moment, everything is perfect.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>The stars come out eventually. They dance and shimmer, gracing the darkness of space with their light. A large, deep-purple planet hovers at the edge of his vision, wearing a belt made of gold stars. A distant nebula floats serenely, painting the sky with colourful beauty.<p>Loki lays awake and stares at it. It’s not the awed gaze he had worn the first night, when he and Thanos had laid all manner of pillows and cushions on the floor of the clearing, covered themselves with a blanket, and stared at the sky. He remembers how his eyes had stretched wide, amazed and entranced, and how softly Thanos had looked at him. There had been reflections of the stars in his eyes. They had shared the night (and so much more) under that blanket that night, had woken up tired but sated and <i>content</i> the next morning, just in time to watch the three suns rise in a brilliant mural of yellow, orange, and pink. </p><p>No, it’s not that awed gaze. His is one of a furrowed brow and pondering eyes. </p><p>It’s the feeling again. </p><p>He shifts to look at Thanos next to him. He’s sound asleep, making soft snuffling noising in his sleep. He carefully maneuvers himself out of bed, making sure not to wake him, and kisses Thanos on the nose before creeping out of their bedroom. </p><p>A little midnight traveling might do him some good. Maybe a change of scenery? </p><p>If he’s being honest to himself, though, that’s a lie. He knows where he’s going, and it’s the place he had wanted to never set foot in again.</p><p>Sam Wilson’s house.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>He takes the gauntlet out from underneath the kitchen sink - hidden in a place he knows no one would check, should they try to steal it - and, shrunken to his size, he puts it on, and with a quiet snap of his fingers, transports himself to Earth, straight to Sam’s house.<p>He appears right in the middle of the living room, and finds that he isn’t alone. However, instead of it being Sam like he had anticipated, it’s the man he had always cursed for cutting his time short, had cursed every time he had to transport himself off the planet for fear of being found out: Steve Rogers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring :/ i mean to get back on track with the panel in the next chapters and advance the thanosamki </p><p>suuuuper hypothetical question but if thanosamki were to get married, would thanos wear a dress?</p><p>also!! if you also want to read some thanosamki smut, then drop by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020194">the only heaven i'll be sent to (is when i'm alone with you)</a> by takemetopluto!! it's good shit, would recommend &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me pulling this entire chapter out of my ass . . . i really don't like this one tbh but after rewriting it thrice i just oculdn't find a better way to make this work so here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s jaw drops, but he’s only still for a second before he lunges for his shield, wielding it threateningly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He ignores the mortal’s question - he’s impressed by his bravery, but it’s equally as stupid as it is brave. What does the Captain think he would be able to do? - and instead asks, “Where is Sam Wilson?”</p><p>Steve shoots him an incredulous look. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, where is he?” Loki says, impatiently. There’s no reason he shouldn’t be here, and there’s definitely no reason for a <i>mortal</i>, of all people, to be looking at him like he’s an idiot. </p><p>“He’s dead,” Steve spits, and Loki freezes. <i>Dead?</i> How? He wonders, but really he knows: Thanos’s snap. Half the universe, gone. And in that unlucky half was Sam Wilson. Gone. </p><p>Usually he can keep his emotions off his face with relative ease - he’s the God of Lies, among other things, and this encompasses all types of lying - but this loss hits him with a strength he’s never been hit with before, and the Captain sees it on his face and frowns. Even when Thanos had left him, it hadn’t hit him all at once, it had been a slow poison, sucking out his hope that he would ever see him again. This . . . he had spent close to six years with Sam, and although their relationship had been very on-again-off-again, towards the end . . . there was something there. He could <i>feel</i> something between them, and now he was gone.</p><p>“Did you really not know?” the Captain asks, sounding even more incredulous than before.</p><p>Loki ignores him. When he and Thanos had escaped to live in their planet paradise, after the first few weeks, it was hard to keep Sam out of his mind. Just as when he had been with Sam, there was an empty space in his heart that left his relationship feeling incomplete, as if there was just one more missing puzzle piece. </p><p>It had been like that ever since he had known them. When Loki had been with Sam, Loki couldn’t keep Thanos out of his mind. He had always been there, a hollow feeling that would never leave him no matter how full of love for Sam he filled his heart with. And now, when he felt constantly bursting with love for Thanos, his reclaimed lover . . . the space he had reserved for Sam lay empty, lay wanting.</p><p>He would never be able to fill that gap, anymore. Sam is gone.</p><p>Loki sends a spiteful glare at the Captain, whose hand is inching carefully towards his cell phone, likely to call for ‘back-up’ (mortals remained foolishly filled with hope, clinging to the idea that maybe, <i>just maybe</i>, they’d be able to do something. They haven’t accepted what Loki had a long time ago: sometimes, there is nothing you can do). He itches with despair, and rage, and sending the Captain hurtling through all the walls of Sam’s house is much more satisfying when he uses his own magic rather than the magic of the gauntlet.</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Thanos is awake when Loki returns, immediately rushes back into the kitchen where Loki appears seconds after he does. “There you are,” he sighs, walking over and helping Loki yank the glove off and replace it under the counter. “Where did you go?” <p>“I . . .” What does he tell Thanos? ‘I was visiting my old lover, the one I fell in love with after you left me for some rocks’? Actually - perhaps. He hasn’t ever filtered his words for the sake of anyone else, he doesn’t want to start now. Except, maybe a bit softer (he likes to pretend he doesn’t care, but when it comes to Thanos, he does). “When you left me, I was alone,” he starts. Thanos flinches. He purses his lips, wondering he should go on. He’s already started, though, so no stopping now. “I was alone, and I went to Midgard and . . . I found someone else.”</p><p>“Someone else?” Thanos borderline yells, before taking a deep breath and backing off. Loki resists the urge to flinch back himself, reminds himself that he didn’t do anything wrong - Thanos <i>left him.</i></p><p>He speaks with more steel in his voice. “Yes, someone else. Sam Wilson.”</p><p>“What, and did you go to visit him?” Thanos sounds disgusted, but Loki has learned to read between his lines and look under his layers, and he can hear the undertone of hurt the words stem from.</p><p>“No,” Loki pauses. He doesn’t want to say the words. It was easy to hate the Captain, easy to believe that maybe he had been telling a lie, but Loki can tell, he can always tell. It’s the truth. And the words coming from his own tongue will be so much more final than the ones coming from Steve’s. “He’s dead.” </p><p>“Oh,” Thanos says. There’s another pause. “I’m . . . I’m sorry.” He reaches forward and envelopes Loki in a hug. He’s realized, Loki can tell, that it was the snap that killed him. It wasn’t on purpose, but it was him all the same, and this is his apology. </p><p>Loki sighs, and hugs Thanos back, but his mind remains on Sam.</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>It’s a day later that Loki realizes that <i>he can do literally anything with the Infinity Stones</i> means <i>he can do anything</i>. Including bringing Sam back to life.<div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><i>He</i> can’t be the one to do it, though. Thanos knowing what he did would be inevitable, but at least he can delay it by not doing it himself. Not to mention, the mortals would never trust that he actually, truly, brought them back, rather than beings create to spy on them, robots, perhaps, or something equally foolish (mortals can be so extremely naive, and yet they are a suspicious bunch when it comes to random gestures of goodwill from people they dislike. As if he would ever exert that much effort over information about their monotone day to day lives). He can’t risk Sam being poisoned by that mistrust. <p>He tries to think up more (semi) logical reasons for his plan - to leave the gauntlet on Midgard for the mortals to use, not exactly one of his best, but he’s a little bit desperate and a little bit hurried - but, really, as much as he hates to admit it, this decision was made by the teeny voice in his heart that doesn’t want to betray Thanos like that. <i>Technically</i>, there’s no issue, especially if he raises the rest of Midgard as well. It’s a gesture of goodwill, after all, not a stunt out of the desire to see Sam.</p><p>But it would be a betrayal, wouldn’t it? Snapping his fingers and undoing Thanos’s damage, going down to see Sam Wilson again - it’s all a betrayal, especially after everything Thanos has done for him. He doesn’t think he could do it, even if he wanted to.</p><p>Not that delivering the gauntlet to the Midgardians isn’t, also, a betrayal. But . . . it’s less so. He can convince himself it was out of his hands (and try he will). </p><p>He holds onto that thought as he gathers his courage and his nerve and, closing his eyes, he sends the gauntlet away. No going back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>forgive the messyass train of thought at the end.</p><p>anyway i'm thinking one more (hopefully better) chapter, and then an epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alrightie, last chapter and then the epilogue! </p><p>also, disclaimer, please don't expect this to be an even semi-realistic depiction of polyamorous relationships. i think the the fact that this is a thanosamki fic should have given away the fact that i am not taking this very seriously but just in case :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes them all of ten minutes to find it, right outside of the Man of Iron's house (the one he could stand the most, out of the six original Avengers he had fought, not to mention he had thrown him out of a window all those years ago and he had still survived). They were, as he suspected, extremely suspicious of it - placed it in one of their 'bomb room' or something to that effect to contain it.</p><p>It was a tedious process that Loki couldn't tear his eyes away from. Again, he had done it under the cover of night, and, thankfully, the mortals had no issue staying awake through their own night, which made spying on them much easier.</p><p>It's been about three hours since they found the gauntlet, and they have yet to show any sign of doing anything . . . useful. Loki wants to help move them along, but he knows anything he does will probably be counterproductive. As he watches, they squabble amongst themselves - and they have multiplied in numbers by two or three, now, so there is a lot of squabbling.</p><p>Eventually, the one that seems to be in charge - a newly-arrived 'Captain Marvel' - proclaims they should take a break and regroup. There's a murmur of agreement, and slowly they file out of the room. Loki throws his head back and sighs. There's a reason he doesn't let emotions cloud his judgement, and this is it. His plan was half-assed at best, a complete disaster at worst, and all because he was too distraught by Sam's death that he had let his squeamish, guilty feelings prevent him from doing the job himself. And now, likely nothing would have for a long while.</p><p>Just as he thinks it, one figure moves back into the room, quietly and sneakily. Loki is immediately on alert, staring back down into the room from the screen he has conjured through his magic (and with a little help from the Infinity Stones, when he had still had them, to create the looking glass it is on). </p><p>It's the Man of Iron, quietly making his way to the door of where they are keeping the gauntlet. It opens without any sound - Anthony must have disabled whatever alarms may have been on it - and Anthony eases it open, reaching inside for the gauntlet, when the door opens again.</p><p>Anthony spins around quickly, just in time for Captain Rogers to turn his back from where he is easing the door closed with a quiet click.</p><p>"Steve?" Anthony says at the same time the man in questions says,</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Man of Iron asks suspiciously.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," Steve replies, sounding more tired than anything.</p><p>Tony sighs. "I know that it's dangerous, and everything Dumbledore said about not being able to wield the stones safely and whatever but . . . I know you won't believe this Capsicle, but, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to bring everyone back."</p><p>Steve smiles at Anthony wryly. "I do believe you, Anthony. And, you know . . . I was here to do the same thing."</p><p>"Oh, well, that's great. We do kinda need your old-man strength on the team, though, so I think I'll be doing the snapping . . ."</p><p>"Tony, don't you have a kid? And Pepper? They need you. I'm . . . well, more or less alone."</p><p>"As if the world doesn't need <i>Captain America</i> . . ."</p><p>Loki rolls his eyes. He knows where this is going, knows that there is no way this will end quietly, or quickly. Mortals are so quick to sacrifice themselves. To his surprise, though, as he lets their discussion wash over him, their voices get quieter, not louder, and it's in only two minutes that he hears the Captain's firm voice saying, "Okay. Let's do it."</p><p>Loki glues his eyes back down onto them, cursing himself for missing their discussion,. it glad that it's relatively easy to catch the drift of what they're doing.</p><p>The Captain is fixing the glove onto his hand, while Man of Iron grabs his other hand, muttering, "Oh what my teenage self wouldn't do for a chance to do this."</p><p>Steve very visibly pretends he does not hear it, instead asks Anthony, "Ready?"</p><p>Anthony nods once. "Yep. Avengers Assemble, and all that."</p><p>Steve smiles. "Avengers Assemble," he whispers, and then he snaps.</p><p>Loki tenses. Sam Wilson may be alive again, on Midgard, right now. </p><p>Anthony is hurriedly yanking the gauntlet off Steve, who attempts to flex his hand and quickly gives it up with a cry, people are flooding into the room, but Loki has taken his eyes off and instead is reaching for his makeshift Tesseract, created and full of the power of the space stone without actually containing the space stone, and teleports himself to Midgard.</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>He knows they will appear right where they had been snapped out of existence, and so he transports himself to the field he remembers before anyone else can even think of moving there. It's full of people trying to get their bearings, looking vaguely dizzy and somewhat sick, and Loki locates Sam with ease, clutching his stomach like he's about to be sick.<p>He immediately clutches his upper arm and spirits them away before Sam can react.</p><p>They appear in the first place that pops to Loki's mind, rushed as he is: back to his and Thanos's planet, only a few minutes' walk away from their home. If his reappearance hadn't already made him nauseous, the Tesseract travel would have, and Sam keels over immediately, gagging, but thankfully going no further than that. He takes a couple deep breaths to reorient himself, before standing up and seemingly realizing where he is. </p><p>He stares around in both shock and awe, and with good reason. It's just bordering on the edge of daybreak, although the only signs of the sun so far are the shimmering beams of bright yellow light stretching up from the horizon, making the clouds shine with pink and white light. It reflects off the ocean, making the crystalline water glow. Above it all, space and the stars are still visible, this time a glimmering, bright orange planet hanging in the sky instead of Midgard's moon. </p><p>Then his eyes land on Loki, and they widen.</p><p>"Okay, what the fuck." He paused, waiting for Loki to continue, but when he says nothing (only beams at him), he continues. "Do you wanna explain, maybe? Where are we? Where did Thanos go? What are you doing here? Why did you take me here? What-"</p><p>"You're alive," Loki breathes, then says louder, "You're alive!" And, unable to hold himself back any longer, throws himself into Sam's arms.</p><p>Sam only holds onto him for a minute, before grabbing his shoulders and holding him at arm's length. "Yes, I know. That doesn't explain anything."</p><p>"He snapped, and you disappeared," Loki explains in a rush. "But . . . now you're back. And I love you."</p><p>Sam looks like he's been slapped, although Loki can't tell if that's because of the, well, <i>I love you,</i> or whether that was because of everything else.</p><p>There's a silence.</p><p>"Well . . . I love you too," Sam says first, slowly, then continues, "But . . . that doesn't explain why we're here. Or . . . or anything else, really."</p><p>"I'd like to know some things too," comes a voice from behind them, and Loki whips around to see Thanos entering the clearing with a glare.</p><p>"Shit!" Sam cries, wings immediately popping out and hand reaching for a gun he doesn't have.</p><p>"No!" Loki shouts back, first at Sam, then calls again when Thanos responds by immediately stalking forward in Sam's direction, "No, wait!"</p><p>Both of them stop at his cries. "I . . . I brought him here," he admits to Thanos, who growls.</p><p>"I know, what I want to know is <i>why</i>."</p><p>"Loki, what are you doing with <i>him?</i>" Sam hisses at him.</p><p>"Because I love him," Loki replies, almost on instinct, and Sam makes a noise like a wounded animal. Both men on either side of him make like they're about to begin saying something, but Loki cuts them both off, saying sharply, "Shut up, for a second! Just shut up!"</p><p>Just as before, they do what he says. Loki takes a deep breath and lets out an equally deep sigh. As much as he would like to lie his way out of it as he has lied himself out of much tougher and tighter corners, he can't lie to them. Not to his two lovers. They deserve the truth. And maybe . . . maybe he can make this work.</p><p>"Look, Sam. I love you. And that man I mentioned, the one I fell in love with before you . . . it, it was Thanos. And I love him, but I also love <i>you</i>." He turns to Thanos, and explains, a little unnecessarily, he thinks, "This is Sam. After you left me . . . I was alone. And Sam <i>saved</i> me, for six years, before you found me again."</p><p>He takes another deep breath. "I know, I loved you first, Thanos. And Sam, I know I loved you longer. But . . . both of you take up too large of a space for me to ever choose between you two. I love you both, and I don't think I will ever be happy with only one of you, because part of my heart will always be empty. But I also know," A third breath. This part is the reach, the part that is a hit or miss, the part that could leave him with everything or nothing. "I know that, in time . . . you could learn to love each other. I don't have to choose just one because . . .</p><p>"We can make this work."</p><p>He finishes, looking between the two men nervously. </p><p>Sam looks at Thanos sizing him up. "It won't be easy," he says quietly.</p><p>"I know," Loki breathes, equally quiet and unwilling to believe what he thinks Sam is telling him.</p><p>"I think we could do it," Thanos says. He extends a hand towards Sam. Sam takes it slowly. Thanos holds it gently, just as he's always handled Loki. </p><p>Loki grabs their remaining hands, and squeezes them, looking at their owners joyfully, heart beaming.</p><p>It's not much, but it's a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyway feel free to beat me up for any mistakes, both grammar-wise and writing wise. i did write this on my phone so there are bound to be many mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow @lokisbucky and @samwilsonstoes on twitter for more thanosamki content</p><p>next chapter should be up soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>